The Last One Standing
by TheMasterSlytherin
Summary: I can't beilieve it, I'm the last one. All of our memories together, I'm the only one who can keep them. But I'll make sure that they're remembered, and remembered right.


Written for "The Emotion Challenge" by youcanreachthestars

_My Emotion-**Remorse**_

–noun

1.

deep and painful regret for wrongdoing; compunction.

2.

Obsolete . pity; compassion.

___-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-o-__-o-o-_

I can't believe they are all gone, James, Lilly, and Sirius are all dead, and Peter was a traitor. Out of all of my original friends, I am the last one left. To be honest, I always thought James would live the longest, or even Sirius if he would stop taking so many risks, but no, I am the last one.

There's a photo-album that we made, we thought it was stupid at the time but made it nonetheless. I'm glad that we had made it now, because now I have more than just my memories.

The first page has the picture of when the four of us first became the 'marauders'. James is on the far left giving 'bunny ears' to me, who was on his right,and had a sly grin . I have a book in my hands, giving a small smile to the camera. Sirius is next to me, with his arm slung my shoulder and flashing a wild grin. Peter is at the end, with a big grin and his arms crossed over his chest.

I chuckle, no one would expect that these four happy boys would grow up in such a horrible world. They would think that each of the boys would have a bright future, which none of them got. That when they grew up, they would have a family, kids, and a nice house. Only James had that, and then he was murdered.

The next picture I see, Peter was up in a tree and reaching down toward Sirius, who was holding his sides form how hard he was laughing.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Come on Padfoot, this isn't funny!" Peter whines, attempting to reach down just a bit more._

_"It's what you get for climbing up there in the first place!" Sirius replies between his laughing._

_"Aw come on guys."_

_"Sorry Wormtail, but this is just to funny. Quick Moony go get the camera!" James yells, waving his hand to shoo Remus away to get the camera._

_-o-o-o-_

Again I had to laugh, we were always teasing Peter, whether they meant it or not, we always did. If we would have treated him differently, would he still have betrayed us? Would he have a second thought? There's not any way to be sure, and it's in the past, there's no way to change it.

The next page had a picture of Sirius's face, which was close up to the camera, and him sticking his tongue out. Next to it had the same picture, but with James instead. They were always taking close-up pictures of themselves, they thought it was funny. I do have to admit, it was a little funny seeing them like this, as goofy and ridiculous kids.

I turn the page, closing my eyes while doing so. It hurts me, to see all of us, young, well, and alive. It's strange as well, it really is hard for me to think that they're either dead, or a deatheater. When I look down, I see the picture with me jumping onto Sirius's back, holding my arm out as to tell him to run.

Sirius is running over to the lake with me on his back, James and Peter are watching them, both grinning at their friends.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Hey Remus! What's got you into such a good mood?" James l over to them. But Remus didn't answer him, he was to busy having fun with pointing Sirius into different random directions._

_"I think all the chocolate got to his head." Says Peter to James._

_James laughs softly and shakes his head. "Yeah probably."_

_"Moony, I swear you better pick one direction and stick with it!" Sirius yells, starting to get worn out from running around, while Remus just continues laughing manically._

_-o-o-o-_

Actually, Peter was right. Remus had had one to man chocolate bars that day, which made him very hyper. It was a pretty hilarious sight, dark chocolate got me exceptionally wound up.

I look over to the picture next to it, it had James, Peter, and Sirius in the lake swimming. I wasn't in the picture, because I'm was the one who took it, and because I couldn't go swimming.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Come on Remus, why don't you come in? It's not that cold!" James yells, motioning over for Remus to join them, but Remus just waves him off._

_"No thanks, I'll stay over here!" He shouts back, lowering his head to continue reading. He wants to go over and swim with his friends, but he can't. His scars from his werewolf changes would be seen, and then they would ask questions._

_"Come on Moony!" Sirius tries to tempt him._

_"Yeah have some fun!" Peter joins in._

_Remus just sighs and book his book down, leaning against the tree, he yells back. "Nope, and you can't convince me otherwise." He replies._

_"Aw whatever." James says, disappointed._

_-o-o-o-_

Looking back, I regret not going into the lake, I mean, they found out anyway and they didn't care. Oh well, again I say, it's in the past, so there's no way to change it, besides a time turner, but that would be useless.

Maybe I should stop looking through this old thing, the stringer the memories start to get, the more I know it's going to hurt me. So I set it down, and I stand up,and I walk out the door without a second thought. What a horrible idea, everything around me reminds me of them.

There's the tree where James first asked out Lily.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Come on Evans, will you please go out with me?" James asks, kind of desperately._

_"Not even in your dreams, Potter." She replies, and walks off._

_-o-o-o-_

The Shrieking Shack, where they first learned about my secret.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Bloody Hell Moony! Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped!" Sirius tells him, completely in disbelief._

_"Tell you that I'm a werewolf and expect you all not to run to the hill, screaming your heads off?" I say back._

_"We're your friends, we wouldn't leave you because of this, hair problem, of yours." James says, trying to lighten the mood a little._

_"Yeah Remus, we would stay here for you, no matter what." Peter agrees._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!" They all say at once._

_-o-o-o-_

How ironic, Peter said he'd always be there, no matter what, yet at the first sign at serious danger, he turns us in, and runs off. Such a coward.

There's the bench where Lily finally agreed to go out with James.

_-o-o-o-_

_"Okay Evans, this is defiantly the last time. Will you go out with me?" James asks her. We know if she says no, he's going to go against his word and ask again anyways._

_"Fine! I'll go out with you!" She tells him, with a little hint that she is annoyed._

_"Really?" He asks, making sure that she isn't lying._

_"Yes really."_

_-o-o-o-_

There are reminder of them everywhere, I can't escape it, which means that, at least I'll never forget them. That's good, James, Lily, and Sirius don't deserve to be forgotten, thy deserve to always be remembered, always.

I'm the last on left, the last on standing. It's my job to make sure that they're remembered right.


End file.
